vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
I'm Thinking Of You All The While
I'm Thinking Of You All The While ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der Sechsten Staffel und die Einhundertunddreiunddreißigste der Serie. Nach den Vorfällen bei Alarics und Jos Hochzeit steht Elenas Leben auf dem Spiel. Obwohl Matt ihr rät, die Stadt zu verlassen, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, hat Bonnie einen Plan, was zu tun ist. Stefan und Caroline geraten derweil an einen Scheideweg, während Tyler und Liv eine Entscheidung treffen, die sein Leben für immer verändern könnte. Lilys rücksichtsloses Verhalten zeigt Stefan derweil sehr deutlich, wieweit seine Mutter gehen würde, um mit ihrer "Familie" wieder vereint zu werden. Nach einer Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände muss Damon die Entscheidung seines Lebens treffen. Damon und Elena befinden sich an der Stelle, wo sie einander zum ersten Mal begegnet sind. Elena möchte wissen, wie schlimm es steht, aber er erinnert sie daran, dass sie ihm noch einen Tanz schuldet. Im verwüsteten Festsaal trauert Alaric um Jo, während Damon versucht, Elena mit seinem Blut wieder zu Bewusstsein zu bringen. Stefan rät ihm, sie so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Sobald Damon weg ist, bricht Kai Stefan und Caroline das Genick, weil der Rest Familienangelegenheit sei. Er sagt Alaric, dass er Jos und seine Zwillinge nicht zur Welt kommen lassen konnte, um sich nicht mit ihnen um die Macht streiten zu müssen. Während Kais Vater und weitere Familienmitglieder versuchen, Kai mit einem Hexenspruch zu verbannen, rammt Kai sich eine Glasscherbe in den Hals. Enzo hat Stefan und Caroline in sein Auto geladen und fährt mit ihnen zu Lily, welche verzweifelt nach ihrer "Familie", welche Kai aus der Gefängniswelt mitgebracht haben soll. Sie durchsucht zahlreiche Container, kann aber niemanden finden. Stefan kann sie nicht davon überzeugen, die Suche abzubrechen, auch nicht mit der Drohung, sie aus seinem Leben zu verbannen. Liv und Tyler liegen schwer verletzt vor der Scheune, in der die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte. In Tylers Bauch steckt eine große Scherbe und die Verletzung ist tödlich. Er sagt Liv, dass er sie liebt, und auch sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn liebt. Sie will jedoch, dass er seine Verwandlung zum Werwolf auslöst, da es sich um eine Vollmondnacht handelt und sie eh im Sterben liegt. Sie will, dass er diese Chance nutzt. Sie küssen sich und Liv nimmt Tylers Hand, um sie sich auf Mund und Nase zu legen. Tyler sieht verzweifelt zu, wie sie durch seine Hand stirbt. Kurz darauf beginnt seine Verwandlung in einen Werwolf und er ruft Matt an, um alle zu warnen. Stefan erfährt von Lily, dass Kai als Gegenleistung dafür, dass er ihre "Familie" befreit hat, ihr Blut gefordert hat. Zur gleichen Zeit erwacht Kai im Festsaal als Vampir und nimmt einen Tropfen vom Blut seines Vaters, um die Verwandlung abzuschließen. Draußen trifft er auf Alaric, der gerade Jos Leichnam in seinen Wagen legt. Alaric schießt mehrmals mit einer Pistole auf Kai, aber kann ihn damit nicht töten. Anschließend hält er sich die Waffe selbst an den Kopf und drückt ab, aber es ist keine Kugel mehr drin. Tyler springt Kai an und beißt ihn in den Hals. Matt und Elena stehen auf der Wickery Bridge und Elena möchte sich verabschieden. Im Krankenhaus verzweifelt Damon, weil die Ärzte nichts finden können, was Elena in ihrem komaartigen Zustand hält. Kai taucht mit seinem Werwolfbiss auf und Damon fordert eine Erklärung. Gleichzeitig zeigt Bonnie Matt eine Videoaufnahme, die Kai ihr hat zukommen lassen. Kai erklärt, dass er Bonnies und Elenas Leben durch Magie miteinander verknüpft hat. Solange Bonnie lebt, wird Elena im komaartigen Zustand bleiben. Erst wenn Bonnie stirbt, wird Elena aufwachen. Und sollte Bonnie versuchen, einen Ausweg zu finden, sterben beide. Stefan und Elena wandern zu dem Wasserfall, an dem Elena Stefan damals gesagt hat, dass sie kein Vampir werden möchte. Elena sagt Stefan, dass er sie immer am besten gekannt hat. Ihm ist es unmöglich, Abschiedsworte zu finden. Im Krankenhaus stehen Caroline und Stefan an Elenas Bett. Caroline ist sich sicher, dass Elena immer ihre beste Freundin bleiben wird, egal wann sie aufwacht. Aber sie macht sich Sorgen, ob Stefan Elenas Abwesenheit verkraften kann, da sie Seelenverwandte sind. Stefan erklärt, dass er glaubt, Elena sei in sein Leben gekommen, um ihm aufzuzeigen, dass sein Bruder Damon jemand ist, den man lieben kann. Durch sie haben Damon und er sich einander wieder angenähert. Er hat Elena sehr geliebt, aber ihm ist klar, dass er seinen Bruder dringender braucht als sie. Bonnie sucht Kai auf, während dieser gerade feststellt, dass ein Werwolfbiss auch etwas ist, was auf Magie fußt. So kann er das Werwolfgift aus seiner Wunde vertreiben und sich selbst heilen. Anschließend wirft er Bonnie durch die Luft, so dass sie gegen die Wand prallt. Als Damon auftaucht, ist sie gerade dabei, aufgrund ihrer kollabierten Lunge zu sterben. Kai macht ihm klar, dass er wählen müsse, ob er Bonnie nicht einfach sterben lassen wolle, so dass er Elena zurückbekommen kann. Damon entschuldigt sich bei Bonnie, küsst sie auf die Stirn und verschwindet. Kai ist enttäuscht, er wollte Damons Qual der Wahl in aller Ausführlichkeit sehen. Im nächsten Moment taucht Damon jedoch hinter ihm auf und schlägt ihm den Kopf ab. Anschließend eilt er sofort zu Bonnie und heilt sie mit seinem Blut. Im Haus der Salvatores liegt Elena in einem Sarg aufgebahrt, so dass sich jeder von ihr verabschieden kann. Caroline und Bonnie nehmen gemeinsam ihre Hand, so dass sie sie in ihre Gedanken einlassen können. Die drei Mädchen sitzen gemeinsam in Elenas altem Zimmer und Elena bittet ihre Freundinnen, Tagebuch zu führen, damit sie später, wenn sie nach Bonnies Tod aufwacht, alles nachlesen und sich so fühlen kann, als sei sie dabei gewesen. Sie verabschiedet sich von Caroline, welche aller Voraussicht nach noch leben wird, wenn sie aufwacht. Sie bleibt mit Bonnie alleine und dankt ihr für jedes Opfer, was sie gebracht hat. Dann bittet sie sie, noch einmal den Zauber der fliegenden Federn aus der Kissenfüllung zu vollziehen. Als Matt an der Reihe ist, steht er in Polizeiuniform vor Elena, und sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn immer so gesehen hat: als den Menschen, der sich darum kümmert, anderen zu helfen. Matt will nicht glauben, dass dies das Ende ist, aber Elena glaubt, dass sie einander eines Tages doch wiedersehen werden. Alaric und Elena befinden sich im Wald zu einer ihrer früheren Trainingseinheiten. Elena sagt ihm, dass er seine Trauer über Jos Tod nicht unterdrücken dürfe. Er soll den Schmerz zulassen und würde dadurch nur stärker werden. Er nimmt sie fest in die Arme. Im Haus der Salvatores taucht Jeremy auf und entschuldigt sich, dass er nicht rechtzeitig zu Alarics Hochzeit da war. Alaric sagt ihm, angesichts der Umstände sei er froh. Dann tritt Jeremy an den Sarg seiner Schwester. Elena und Jeremy sitzen zusammen auf dem Schulhof und Elena verliert ein wenig die Fassung. Jeremy versichert ihr jedoch, dass er extra zurückgekommen sei, um ihr zu sagen, dass er sein Leben so gestalte, wie er es für richtig hält, und glücklich ist. Beim Abschied von Tyler befreit Elena diesen von den Ketten, mit denen er sich aufgrund seiner Verwandlung angekettet hat. Sie lässt ihn wissen, dass er Mystic Falls verlassen und den Wolf in sich nicht unterdrücken soll. Es ist etwas, das ihn zu etwas Besonderem macht. Stefan und Elena befinden sich noch am Wasserfall, als Elena ihm dafür dankt, damals in der Schule aufgetaucht zu sein. Sie hatte geglaubt, nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern nie wieder glücklich werden zu können, und er hat ihr im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes das Leben gerettet. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie sich darauf freut, ihn wiederzusehen, wenn sie aufwacht, und zu sehen, was für ein Leben er sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgebaut hat. Er versichert ihr, dass er nicht mehr in der High-School sein werde. Bevor sie sich trennen, versichert Stefan ihr, dass sie einander wiedersehen werden. Enzo und Lily finden heraus, dass Kai Lilys "Familie" in einem Gebäude versteckt hat, welches er unsichtbar gemacht hatte. Nach seinem Tod taucht das Gebäude wieder auf und Lily nimmt Enzo mit, als sie ihre "Familie" wieder in ihre Arme schließt. Stefan und Damon bringen Elenas Sarg in die Gruft der Salvatores, welche durch einen Zauber von Bonnie versiegelt werden soll, damit kein Vampir, der erfährt, dass Elena das Heilmittel in sich trägt, sie aufspüren kann. Stefan legt Damon seine Hand auf die Schulter, bevor er ihn allein lässt für seinen Abschied von Elena. Elena lässt Damon wissen, dass ihr klar war, dass er das Richtige tun und Bonnie retten werde, selbst wenn er dadurch eine Weile ohne Elena leben muss. Sie will, dass er nicht einfach nur auf sie wartet, sie will, dass er sein Leben lebt und glücklich wird. Und dann tanzen sie miteinander, wobei sie mit der Beinaheberührung beginnen wie damals bei ihrem ersten Tanz. Stefan besucht Caroline zuhause und sagt ihr, dass er eine Liste gemacht habe mit all den Dingen, die sie in seinem Leben zum Besseren gewendet habe. Er weiß, dass sie Zeit für sich braucht, aber er will auf sie warten. Er küsst sie auf die Wange und geht, woraufhin sie sanft lächelt. Damon und Elena sagen einander, dass sie sich lieben und küssen sich ein letztes Mal. Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft fährt Matt mit einem Polizeiwagen durch ein völlig zerstörtes und verwaistes Mystic Falls. Damon steht oben vor der Turmuhr und schaut umher. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6